


Arrrr!

by alessandriana



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Talk Like A Pirate Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/pseuds/alessandriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cameron rounded the corner into her lab, wearing a suspiciously tricornered hat at a jaunty angle, Sam dropped her face into her hands and shook her head. "Not you too," she said, voice muffled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrrr!

When Cameron rounded the corner into her lab, wearing a suspiciously tricornered hat at a jaunty angle, Sam dropped her face into her hands and shook her head. "Not you too," she said, voice muffled.

"Avast, me hearty!" Cameron said, with a silly grin.

"I have had to deal with lab techs talking like that _all day,"_ Sam said, glaring. "And I'm going to kill Dr. Lee if he doesn't stop calling me a saucy wench."

Cameron was giggling now. Like a _little girl_.

At that moment Daniel walked into the lab. He took a look at Cameron and blinked twice, confused; then his face cleared. "Oh, is that today? I almost forgot, I've been in the research library all day," he said. Cameron turned a Look on him. "Er.... shiver me timbers?" Daniel added.

"Traitor," Sam said, glaring at him. Then Teal'c walked in, and Sam turned to him, hoping to find relief from the comedy act her life was turning into. There was no possible way Teal'c could have succumbed to the insanity.

Then she saw the brightly colored scarf tied around his head, and the sword belt-- complete with plastic sword-- wrapped around his waist. Her heart sank in her chest. Even Teal'c-- cool, steady, imperturbable Teal'c-- had failed her. Sam sighed deeply, and slumped down on her lab stool.

"Sam?" Cameron asked, a faint hint of concern in his voice.

"Arrrr," she replied. If you couldn't beat 'em...


End file.
